board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Show
is soooo stoked for the next episode of The Show]] The Show (aka The GameFAQs Contest Podcast) is a weekly wrapup of the notable results and matchups during the GameFAQs Contest season. The show began production in December of 2009 and is currently hosted by Ngamer alongside his co-host yoblazer. (Ed Bellis served as co-host for Season One.) Every episode of the show is available for download at the following site: * The Show's Home See Also * The Show Curse - probably doesn't even exist! Season Four - Characters 2013 Episode Two - The Bracket Breakdown, with ExTha * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: June 10, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest ExTha * reaction to THE FORMAT: 240+ characters, 3 ways where only 1 advanced * reaction to THE EXTRAS: the Dojo slowroll, fun 1/3/8/27 seeds, plus a new tweak for Battle Brackets(!) * favorite and least favorite bracket placements/wasted potential * gut reactions to the biggest matches plus the ultimate treat- a rare debatable Championship Match Episode One - "Finally. FINALLY!" with RPGLord * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: May 22, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest RPGLord * 200+ characters, what the heck?! * brief comments on B8's Top Ten nomination choices * last second nomination advice! (make a case for 2 characters outside our top ten) * a very special bracket breakdown on the REAL #1 GameFAQs Contest (Best Simpsons Song) Season Three - Rivalry Rumble (2011) EP 9 * TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: December 23, 2011 EP 8 * TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: December 14, 2011 EP 7 * TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: December 7, 2011 EP 6 * TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: November 27, 2011 EP 5 * TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: November 16, 2011 EP 4 * TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: November 9, 2013 EP 3 * TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: October 30, 2011 EP 2 * TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: October 24, 2011 EP 1 * TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: October 11, 2011 Season Two - Game of the Decade (2010) Episode Fourteen - Game of the Decade Wrapup, Awards, and PCAin' with Ulti * Download Link: TheShowEP14.mp3 * Record Date: December 29, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest Ulti * Time to Grade Bacon! * Fallout/Brawl, FFX/Majora, Majora/Brawl... WHAT HAPPENED? * What was the Best Match of the Contest? Runner up? * Overall Stars of the Season. How about Turds? * Infidel and Divine Prophet - Full Season Wrapup * Where do we go from here? * GotD was fun, but where does it rank ALL-TIME? * 20 seconds to pimp a Character nom! Reaction of the Week: XIII, still furious over GTA:SA's loss all these weeks later * xiiireaction.gif Episode Thirteen - CHAMPIONSHIP EDITION featuring Majora vs FFX vs Brawl, with Don M and Black Turtle * Download Link: TheShowEP13.mp3 | Part Two - "The Cursed Bonus" * Record Date: December 21, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests TheDonMakaveli and Black Turtle * Who will win the Guru? comes down to Majora vs FFX vs Brawl * most surprising winner ever? (L-Block doesn't count) Reaction of the Week: Don, distressed but helpless as a moon crashes down on his dream of a Contest Championship * donreaction.gif Episode Twelve - Brawl Smashes Melee, KH2 > KH1, SotC > MGS AGAIN, and ZeldaFAQs, with ExTha and Wigs * Download Link: TheShowEP12.mp3 | Part Two - "Live Show Recap" * Record Date: December 16, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests ExTha and Wigs * Recap of the huge Livestream the night of Brawl vs Melee * Another hilarious Shadow of the Colossus over MGS upset * Could Majora's Mask really win it all? Reaction of the Week: Ermine, trusting voltch juuuuust long enough to suffer the worst burn of his life * erminereaction.gif Episode Eleven - SotC > MGS, the WoW Flop, and the ASV Master (Chief), with RPGLord and Bio * Download Link: TheShowEP11.mp3 * Record Date: December 8, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests RPGLord95 and Biolizard * yoblazer issues THE CALLOUT to Bio * Shadow of the Colossus pulls one of the most surprising upsets ever * Looking forward to an earth-shattering matchup next week (Brawl/Melee) * World of WarCraft disappoints yet again Reaction of the Week: RPGLord, completely no-selling every Melee > Brawl argument we can throw at him * rpgreaction.gif Episode Ten - RacistFAQs Strikes Back, The Cult of Persona, and LUSTERMANIA, with FFD and Chris * Download Link: TheShowEP10.mp3 * Record Date: December 1, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests FFD and Sir Chris * Early preds and then LIVE reactions to Portal's incredible first hour vs FF12 * Indepth breakdown of Dead Rising/Persona 4 and The Comeback That Wasn't * RacistFAQs, jRPGFAQs, NintendoFAQs? HOW did GTA lose to Golden Sun? * Several stunning choices for R2 Stars and Turds! * Luster's 244 Bracket BloodBath: Does SB need to create a "Luster Law"? * The rantiest edition of Infidel and Divine Prophet yet! Reaction of the Week: FFD, horrified beyond words by Chris' bashing of both Resident Evil 4 AND Dead Rising * ffdreaction.gif Episode Nine - Gears Get Jammed, Kratos Ascends, and Dat Pic Factor, with KoolAid * Download Link: TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: November 24, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest KoolAid * Paper Mario 2 scores one of the biggest R1 upsets ever over Gears of War * LIVE UPDATES as God of War struggles with Tales of Symphonia in the early going * A few small Stars of Turds from the end of R1/start of R2 * Hot New Segment that breaks down this week's Pic Advantages! * Ngamer tries his best to avoid Infidel and Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: KoolAid, slowly comprehending the sickening significance of "Golden Sun: Dark Dawn" * koolaidreaction.gif Episode Eight - New Super Mario BOMB and the Rise of Phoenix, with ExTha and AKJ * Download Link: TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: November 18, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests AKJ and ExTha * Mario shatters 87% of the board's Battle Brackets * Phoenix Wright predictions and live play by play * Great back and forth on the week's biggest Stars and Turds * Giving you the PERFECT call on the three matches that would have ruined your Battle bracket this week * Another highly objectionable edition of Infidel and Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: Applekidjosh, issuing a massive retreat after being told we just spent 10 minutes discussing a Link match pic that doesn't even exist * akjreaction.gif Episode Seven - Persona wins, the Dead Rise and Other W3 Action, with Alec and Lisel * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: November 11, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests Alec and Lisel * Persona's wins and the rise of the jRPG vs TWEWY's murder and the Rise of the Dead * Easy Star choices (like Portal), but controversial picks for Turd! * Great new segment called "Bank or Bust" will ensure your Battle Bracket success * Infidel and Prophet choices that are sure to have on on the edge of your seat Reaction of the Week: The B8 Anime Club, celebrating the survival of yet another child hostage * b8animereaction.gif Episode Six - The Morrowind, VC, R/S/E Stunners and Other W2 Action, with ExTha and Justin * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: November 4, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests ExTha and Justin * Morrowind and Valkyria Chronicles shock the world * Pokemon R/S/E survives a close battle from Grand Theft Auto IV * Many Stars and one enormous Turd for the week * Infidel of the Week features a very familiar face Reaction of the Week: Dr Football, driven insane by the performance of his Guru championship pick * footballreaction.gif Episode Five - The TF2/Fable Nailbiter and Mario/Sonic Flops, with Wigs and Angelo * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: October 28, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests Wigs and Angelo * Indepth breakdown of Week 1's two major upsets (Halo 3/SMS) and the one almost upset (TF2/Fable) * "Big Franchise" games failing left and right... will this be the official GotD trend? * Everyone makes their Star and Turd choices for the action in the first two divisions * A very special edition of Divine Prophet, for sickening reasons Reaction of the Week: Wigs, Angelo, and Smurf, sick to their stomachs from the very moment the Street Fighter vs Sonic poll opened * wigs-angie-smurfreaction.gif Episode Four - Deus Ex/RB2, TF2/Fable and B8's Surprising Picks, with Ulti * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: October 21, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest Ulti * Deus Ex shocks us only 12 hours into the season with an upset of Rock Band 2 * Underestimating Fable heading into its match with Team Fortress 2? * Board 8's most surprising bracket predictions (based on the Guru stats) * DEFEND YOUR BRACKET! * Great "value" upsets we didn't have the guts to pick Reaction of the Week: ExTha, blown away by ridiculous picks from both Ng (Prime > Half-Life 2) and yo (Sonic Adventure 2 > Super Mario Sunshine) * exthareaction.gif Episode Three - Saving You 12 Pts In Your GotD Bracket, with ExTha * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: October 14, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest ExTha * ExTha gives his "Three Matches that Board 8 GOT WRONG" (based on the BOP picks) * yo also explains 3 bad choices B8 has been making so far * Insider Info regarding what will be "the Charizard of this Contest" * 300% more singing than has ever been heard on The Show before * A SHOCKING announcement for Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: ExTha and yoblazer, gleefully stunned over an Attitude-era WWF game winning a Contest match * extha-yoreaction.gif Episode Two - Breaking Down the GotD Bracket, with tranny * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: October 7, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest tranny * How do we rate this bracket overall? * Three cheers for SB! * "TWO WAYS TO PREDICT" * Hot debate of Melee/Brawl, KH1/KH2, MGS3/MGS4, ToS/God of War, Halo/Sunshine, FFX/Smash, and all the other big hitters of the season! * Could 2010 be "the year of the rally"? * Another fabulous edition of Infidel and Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: Sailor Bacon, verbally fellated by a 20 minute barrage of praise * sbreation.gif Episode One - GotD HYPE, Championship Picks, and Best Nom Rallies, with Ed Bellis * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: September 7, 2010 Topics Covered: * Meet the new co-host, yoblazer! Ed Bellis returns as our first Guest * How excited are we for the new Game of the Decade Contest? * Early Championship picks * Best chance at a win, OUTSIDE of "the big three" games? * Good darkhorse candidates for this season * Gut reaction preds for the Guru winner and the B8's other top nom rallies * Two BRAND NEW weekly (maybe?) segments! Reaction of the Week: Ed Bellis, emotionally devastated after learning of Icehawk's nefarious scheme and its unsettling consequences * edreation.gif Season One - Characters 2010 Episode Thirteen - The 2010 Character Battle Wrapup Show, with Ulti * Download Link: TheShowEP13.mp3 * Record Date: March 24, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Commentator Ulti and First-Time Audience Member SB * How has SB done so far as Contest Admin (2007-present)? * What next for the Contests? ** 128 Game 1v1! ** All Fictional Character Battle? ** Should Link be removed? * Final thoughts on "the story" of the 2010 Contest * Favorite matches/results of 2010 * 2010 results that still don't make any sense * Results and props for this season's side-contests (Oracle, Guru, Spread) * Was the 2010 season THE BEST EVER? Reaction of the Week: Steiner, transported to a dreamworld of magic after downloading his first episode of The Show * steinerreation.gif Episode Twelve - The Charizard Stunner, Snake vs Seph, and the Elite 8, with Leon and Icehawk * Download Link: TheShowEP12.mp3 | BONUS content - 4ways vs 1v1s * Record Date: March 16, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars Leon and Icehawk * Charizard stuns the world against Bowser * Mizno upsets Seph! ...for four hours * Snake kills Squall, Seph struggles with Tifa. Snake > Seph time? * ExTha vs Dr. Football (and Palmer?!) in a battle to the death Reaction of the Week: charmander, deducing that he and every other stat head on the board was just outsmarted by Heroic Palmer * charmanderreation.gif Episode Eleven - Bowser, Mizno > Seph, and Pika > Snake LIVE, with cokes and voltch * Download Link: TheShowEP11.mp3 * Record Date: March 10, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars cokes and voltch * Pika/Snake preds, followed by 25 minutes of Pika updates in REAL TIME * Hot upsets by Big Daddy and the Koopa King * Will Mizno pull a "Pika" on Seph... only 5x worse? * Stars and Turds for R3 so far Reaction of the Week: Ngamer, tasting defeat (and the death of his bracket) with an Auron loss * ngamerreation.gif Episode Ten - Heroic Ryu, Falcon CLUTCH, and the Second Half of Round Two, with TRE and Dabu * Download Link: TheShowEP10.mp3 * Record Date: March 3, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars TeamRocketElite and LordOfDabu * What calamity has befallen Ed Bellis? * Mizno gives Yoshi the business - how nervous should Seph be? * Ryu and Falcon overcome all odds * Stars and Turds for the last half of R2 * Brief R3 preview Reaction of the Week: mammerjammer, learning the real reason for her son's suspension ** mammerjammerreation.gif Episode Nine - Master Choke and the First Half of Round Two, with KoolAid and Sir Chris * Download Link: TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: February 24, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars TheKoolAidShoto and Sir Chris * Brief discussion of B8's Top 100 Users of the Decade * Master Chief fails us again, Altair tries to become "the next MC" * Turds and Stars for the first half of R2 * Chris blasts statheads for too much x-stats faith, match pic factor, and much more! * Is the Noble Nine safe the rest of the way, and can Yoshi stop the Mizo Train? * SPECIAL BONUS CONTENT: Stay tuned after the end theme for the introduction of "noSFF" Reaction of the Week: Sir Chris, (finally) receiving his invitation to guest host The Show * sirchrisreaction.gif Episode Eight - Missingno and The Death of the Noble Nine, with Leon and charmander * Download Link: TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: February 17, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars Leon and charmander * New Status: The Official GameFAQs Podcast (unofficially) * How did Missingno do it? * Missingno as 2010 Contest champ? * Revan's upset and other Week 4 results * Round One in Review, including... * Top Five Most Impressive and Most Disappointing Performances (based on the Oracle consensus) * Round Two - what to watch for Reaction of the Week: voltch, viewing the Crono/Missingno results for the first time * voltchreaction.gif Episode Seven - The Tidus, Kratos, and Kratos Flops, with Wigs and Kaxon * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: February 10, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars Wigs and Kaxon * Contest Stats & Discussion survey results (& discussion) * Tidus breaks our brackets * one Kratos makes a fool of himself, another Kratos makes a fool of us * Stars and Turds of Week Three * the Resident Evil and "Dante" boosts, perfectly explained! Reaction of the Week: SenpaiDessus, expressing his feelings regarding Ngamer's Umbrella Chronicles theory * sdreaction.gif Episode Six - The Kefka Miracle, with yoblazer and Kleenex * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: January 30, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars yoblazer and Kleenex * Unpredictability! * ALL HAIL the final perfect bracket * "The Kefka Miracle" * Stars of Turds of Week Two * Charizard! * SPECIAL BONUS CONTENT: available after the outro song Reaction of the Week: yoblazer, considering whether Kefka is the most entertaining Contest entrant in history * yoblazer.gif Episode Five - Best. First Week. Ever. * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: January 23, 2010 Topics Covered: * Furious Podcast/Apples to Apples multitasking by Ed * The Top Two Stars of Week 1 * The Top (Bottom?) Two Turds of Week 1 * Quick breakdown of the other D1 and D2 results * Is Altair primed for a deep run in D2? * Guru update... The King is Dead! * SPECIAL OUTRO: Conan's final signoff, plus Freebird Reaction of the Week: UltimaterializerX, deducing that Cecil would have BEATEN Knuckles in a Night Match * ultireaction.gif Episode Four - The Big Six Matches of 2010 * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: January 15, 2010 Topics Covered: * Game of the Year/Decade and SB's inability to tell time or dates * Phoenix vs Jecht * FFX - can its hot streak (luck streak?) continue? * Kratos vs Charizard * '10: The Death of the Joke Character? * Snake vs Sephiroth - Battle of the Decade * Sprite Round Shakedown! Reaction of the Week: Leonhart, looking ahead to Squall vs Auron * leonreaction.gif Episode Three - What Will Be The Story of 2010? * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: January 6, 2010 Topics Covered: * Ed's hair-raising giraffe encounter * GotY polls and why they suck lately * Recapping the "Story of the Year" for '03-'08 * A new site shift... to what? * Noble Nine continues to collapse * ...will it produce a tighter overall field? * Vote Trends and how they'll mess w/ 12 hour matches * 128 Game 1v1 Bracket with FF7 and Ocarina retired = heaven Reaction of the Week: The Utility Man, unlocking Ed's mysterious giraffe innuendo * tumreaction.gif Episode Two - Why You Love Contest Season * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: December 30, 2009 Topics Covered: * Debut of "Viewer Hate Mail" * Why the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game rocks * Return of The Guru and Oracle (Predestined Divination Rides Again! & Ed's Big Award) * Following Match Updates & the Stats Topic * Hot new B8wiki Main Page, with 2010 Match Pics * In defense of the Contest Analysis Crew and PPC Reaction of the Week: nintendogirl, imagining watching Predestined Divination Riding Again * ngirlreaction.gif Episode One - The Bracket Revealed * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: December 12, 2009 Topics Covered: * With co-host Ed Bellis! * Revelation of the 2010 Character Battle bracket(!) * Discussion of the new format (1v1s vs 4ways) * Fisticuffs over SB's bracket placement decisions * Quick division by division breakdown & some match highlighting Reaction of the Week: Icehawk, realizing he's no longer the only game in town * icehawkreaction.gif External Links * The Show's Home * The Show's Theme Song * Infidel and Divine Prophet Theme Song Category:User Projects Category:GameFAQs Contests Category: Board 8 Radio